Hurricane Sandy
by gman5846
Summary: This takes place back in 2012 where Duncan, Gwen, & Courtney all have to take cover from the Hurricane Sandy! What will happen to them? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. NOTE: I still support Duncney, But in the year 2012. Duncan & Gwen were still in a relationship. Anyways, enjoy! for real!
1. Chapter 1

**October 20th 2012:**

**Duncan's house:**

(Duncan & Gwen were both watching Tv together in the living room)

"So.. Gwen, how's your day today?" Duncan said to Gwen

"Pretty good. Pretty good. But I think you need to change to The Weather Channel." Gwen said while she was nervous

"Why? Is there something going on?"

"Yes. Turn it on please."

Duncan groans & says "Ugh, fine.." Then he turns on The Weather Channel

"Hurricane Sandy is only a few miles away, so it's a good time for everyone to take shelter & take cover. We're back with more right after this." The weatherman said on TV

(They both gasp into shock)

"Oh no. Not Hurricane Sandy!" Gwen cried

Duncan comforts Gwen & says "Don't worry. At least I have a shelter in my house."

"You do?"

(They both went outside)

"Yeah, It's right-" Duncan was cutted off when he forgot his shelter was destroyed

"What happened to your shelter? Now where are we gonna hide now?" Gwen complained

Duncan sighs & says "I forgot that it was destroyed due to the other hurricane last year."

"You mean Hurricane Irene?"

"Yes."

(Then they hear a doorbell)

"Who could that be?" Gwen said then they both walked the front door

(Then they both opened the front door revealing it was Courtney)

Duncan gasps into shock & says "Courtney? What are you doing here?"

"I need to stay here for a couple days."

"Really? Why? Besides we've broke up 2 years ago.."

Courtney gives Duncan the puppy eyes & says "Duncan, please?"

Duncan groans & says "Fine."

Courtney smiles & says "Thank you."

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

(They were all sitting in the living room)

Gwen sits close to Courtney & says "So Courtney, I know I made you angry for stealing Duncan. And I'm really sorry for doing that. Can you & Duncan just be friends for now?"

"Apology excepted. But I'll just be friends with the both of you for now."

"Thanks Court. Are you staying here because of the hurricane?" Duncan asked

"You're right Duncan. Because If I stay in my house, It will be destroyed and I would've died there."

Gwen gasps into shock & says "Really?" (then she smiles) "But I'm so glad you've dropped by."

"Thanks Gwen." Courtney said then she hugs her while Gwen hugs her back

"No problem." Then she pulls away

"Do you guys have a shelter in this house?"

"I used to, but it was destroyed due to Irene last year." Duncan explained

Courtney gasps into shock & says "Wow.. Now how are we gonna hide now?"

"I got an idea." Duncan said

* * *

**2 Hours later...**

(They all placed wooden planks on all of the windows & doors outside so it won't be destroyed)

"There! All done!" Duncan said

"Are you sure this will work?" Gwen asked Duncan

"Trust me girls. Everything will be just fine."

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 days later..**

"The Hurricane Sandy is only a few miles away from Canada. So it's a good time for everyone around this country to take shelter or take cover. Until then, we'll see you back here tomorrow." The weatherman announced

"Well, this is it.. The Hurricane is coming right now.." Duncan said

Courtney started to shake in fear & says "Yes.. I know Duncan.." Then she begins to tear up

Gwen begins to comfort her & says to her "It's ok Courtney, everything's going to be ok. Hopefully nothing will get worse."

(Then they hear a loud boom of thunder which causes Courtney to be jump scared & clings into Duncan in fear)

"Chill Princess. We're here for ya." Duncan said while he was comforting her

"*sniff* Thanks Duncan."

"You're welcome." (winks)

"Duncan? I thought you & Courtney's relationship was over." Gwen explained

"Yeah, but you said that we were gonna be friends for now." Duncan explained

"Maybe you're right.." Courtney said while she was being held on to Duncan

(Then another loud boom of thunder was heard which causes Courtney to scream really loud through the whole house)

Gwen was covering her ears & says "Jesus Courtney! Is thunder your new fear along side green jelly?!"

(Courtney nodded her head silently)

"Ok.. Awkward.. Why's that?" Duncan explained

"Well. It all started when I was 6." Courtney told them

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

(Shows a scene of Courtney being scared of thunderstorms while her mother was comforting her)

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"And the end!" Courtney explained

Duncan & Gwen both said "Wow.."

"Now that's really scary!" Duncan said

"Yeah, I know that."

"Should I look at the weather outside?" Duncan asked

The girls said "NO!"

"Fine! Then I'll look out in the window."

(Duncan puts Courtney down then he looks out in the window & he realized that Hurricane Sandy already started)

Duncan gulps & says "Wow.. You guys were right!"

"See? Told ya things would get worse!" Gwen explained

(Then the power went out which causes the three to gasp in fear)

Courtney started to cry & shake in fear & says "HELP! I CAN'T SEE A THING!" Then she clings to Duncan again

"Oh boy.." Gwen said then she slapped her head

* * *

**5 Minutes later..**

(Duncan has lit up a bunch of candles in the living room)

"Are you ok now, Courtney?" Duncan asked Courtney

"*sniff* Yes. I'm fine now. Thanks for making me stay here for the storm."

"You're welcome." (winks at her)

(Courtney begins to blush at him which made Gwen jealous)

"I don't know what the hell is up with you Duncan.." Gwen explained

"I was just here to take care of her, that's all!"

Gwen groans & says "Fine. But don't cause any love, ok?"

They both said "Yes Gwen.."

"Good. I'm gonna get some food & drinks from the basement, I'll be right back." (Then she walks down to the basement)

"So Courtney, how was your summer? Did you get a new boyfriend yet?" Duncan asked Courtney

"It was ok, and no. I didn't get one yet." (She crawls close to Duncan)

"Uh. What are you doing?" Duncan asked

"I just missed you! Even though we've broke up 2 years ago, I still wanna be friends with you."

"Yeah, you're right."

(Then another loud boom of thunder was heard which causes Courtney to hide her face on Duncan's chest)

Duncan begins to comfort her & says "There, there. I hope everything will be just fine."

"*sniff* I hope so too.."

(Gwen got back from the basement with some Brisk, Goldfish, Twinkies, & Coca-Cola on her hands while she was carrying a lantern)

"I got some food you guys!" Gwen said to the both of them & she puts them down on the living room floor so they can eat

"Wow. I didn't know you drink Brisk!" Courtney explained to Duncan

"Yeah, I drank these when I was a kid & they were so delicious! Here, try one!" (He gives her a can to Courtney)

"Thanks." (She begins to drink it) "Wow! It tastes really good! What flavor is it?"

"It's lemon iced tea." Duncan explained

"Wow, I've never had that kind of drink before. It's so good! Gwen, you want one?"

"No thank you. I'm having some Coke."

"Ok then.."

(Then another loud boom of thunder was heard but this time it was near the house which causes Courtney to spit her drink at Duncan's face)

Duncan was covered in Brisk all over his face & says "Really?"

Courtney smiles nervously & says "Sorry." Then she wipes the drink off his face

"How long will the hurricane last for?" Gwen asked

Duncan sighs & says "It's gonna last for 3 years."

Then the girls shouted "WHAT?!"

Duncan begins to laugh & says "I'm kidding! It's gonna last until a few weeks."

"Ok then. But don't tease us like that again! Ok?" Courtney said to Duncan

"Ok, I won't ladies." Duncan said then he looks at his watch & it says 9:00 PM "I think we need to go to sleep. Did you bring any sleeping bags?" He asked Courtney

"Yes I did. Here!" She shows them the sleeping bags, one was black, pink, & dark blue.

(Then they all went in the sleeping bags. Courtney chose the pink one, Duncan chose the black one, & Gwen chose the dark blue one)

"Goodnight Ladies." Duncan said to the two of them

Then they both said "Goodnight Duncan."

(Then they all went to sleep during the hurricane)

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day.. 6:00 AM:**

(They were all still sleeping from the hurricane, it was still going but Duncan wakes up)

Duncan yawns & says "Good morning ladies, hopefully things would not get worse." (Then he looks around and realized that the house has been destroyed) "WHAT THE?!"

(Courtney & Gwen both woke up, they gasped when they realized the house has been destroyed)

"Wow.. I guess the hurricane was really stronger than I thought." Gwen explained

"Yeah, how are we gonna sleep now?" Courtney complained

"I guess we'll take a different shelter." Duncan sighed

"Really? Are you sure? Because It's still really windy & raining outside! And look at us! We're all wet!" Courtney complained

"Trust me!" Duncan said

* * *

**1 Hour later..**

(They all reached a house with a shelter on the back & they all went in while Duncan got a whole bunch of candles to lit up)

* * *

**At the shelter:**

(They were sitting on the floor with a bunch of food & candles)

"Hey Duncan, what if someone see's us?" Courtney asked

"I'm not sure about this you guys. But we'll find out what happens."

"Hello? Who's out there?" A mysterious man asked

"Uh.. No one's there!" Gwen said nervously

(The mysterious man went down stairs to the shelter & it was revealed it was Scott)

"Who are you guys?" Scott asked

"Uh, aren't you that farmer boy who got in 4th place from the current season of Total Drama?" Duncan asked

"And also a fear of sharks?" Gwen asked

"And the guy who got in a drama chair?" Courtney asked

"Why yes I am! And you guys must be the love triangle." Scott said

"Duh! Yes we are! I'm Duncan, & this is my girlfriend Gwen, & my ex, Courtney."

"Wow! It's so nice to meet all of you! Scott said then he shook all of their hands "So, any reason why you're staying in my shelter?"

Courtney sighs & says "Duncan's house was destroyed from the hurricane. Did it stop yet?"

"No, it's gonna last until november 2nd." Scott replied

"Oh I see." Gwen said

(Then they hear another loud boom of thunder which causes Courtney to shake in fear)

"Wait! I thought you're only fear was that green stuff. Whatever the hell that thing is.." Scott asked

"You mean Green Jelly?" Courtney replied

"Yes."

"Yes it was! But thunderstorms is one of my other fears since I was little.."

"Yeah, she has issues with that all these years Scott." Duncan said

"Wow.. that was really scary.." Scott replied

"I know man, I know.."

(Then suddenly the hurricane went stronger causing the shelter getting ready to destroyed)

"Uh guys? I think this might be a good time to RUN!" Gwen yelled

(Then all 4 of them screamed out of the house to take cover outside in the backyard & they see Scott's house getting destroyed as well)

* * *

**At Scott's backyard:**

"Wow.. That was the most scariest thing of my life!" Courtney whimpered in fear

Duncan begins to comfort Courtney & says "There there. I hope everything will be just fine

(Then Gwen starts to get jealous again but ignores the two of them)

"Wait, I thought you guys broke up!" Scott explained

"Yeah, But we are just friends for now." Duncan replied

"Oh I see.."

(Courtney pulled away from Duncan)

"I think we should've took my whole house in cover." Duncan said

"I guess the wooden planks wasn't bad enough." Gwen replied

"Maybe you're right Gwen."

(Then they hear a large tree branch getting ready to fall)

"DUNCAN LOOK OUT!" Courtney screamed

"What?" Duncan said then the large tree branch hits his left leg really hard, & he screams in pain & collapses on the ground

The girls screamed when they saw him getting injured "DUNCAN!" Then they all ran up to him

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked

"No, I'm not!" (groans in pain) "Son of a bitch! I think my leg is broken!"

"Don't worry! I'll call 911." Scott said then he tried to connect his IPhone, but it was disconnected from the storm "DAMN IT!" He yelled

(Courtney began to cry in fear while Gwen hugs her)

"Don't worry Duncan. Everything's going to be ok." Gwen said to Duncan

Duncan was groaning in pain while Scott is trying to remove the large tree branch from his leg & says "I hope so too." Then Scott removes the tree branch from his leg causing him to scream in pain

"Ooh.. That's really painful there Gwen." Courtney said while she was shaking in fear

"It really was Courtney." Gwen replied while she was comforting Courtney

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**November 5th 2012:**

(Courtney & Gwen were both sitting at the waiting benches at the hospital, the hurricane was over, they took Duncan to the hospital on the day that his leg was broken, & they felt worried for him)

"I must say there Gwen, that hurricane was really strong than the others." Courtney said

"Yeah, I agree with you Courtney. But I really hope Duncan's ok."

Courtney sighs & says "I hope so too."

(Then the doctor enters the waiting room to tell them)

"How is he Doc?" Gwen asked the doctor

"He's gonna be ok. Unfortunately he'll not be able to walk on his left leg until Christmas."

Courtney gasps in shock & says "Really?"

"Yeah, his leg was completely snapped in half that he'll have to stay in a wheelchair until Christmas."

"Wow.. Now that's really scary.." Gwen said while she was in shock "By the way, which room is he at?"

"He's in room 120." The doctor replied

"Thanks doc." Courtney said then they both went up & walked to the elevator to find Duncan

* * *

**3 minutes later..**

(They've finally made it to Duncan's hospital room where he was sleeping with his left leg in a white cast, & he wakes up when he saw the girls)

"Hi ladies." Duncan said

"Hello Duncan." they both said

"I'm gonna be fine. That hurricane was one of the most scariest things I've ever seen. Also, I'll stay in here for a few weeks until they put me in a wheelchair."

"Oh Duncan.." Courtney said then she sobs in his chest while he comforts her which made Gwen jealous but she ignores them

(Then Gwen walks to Duncan & gets a chair & she sits close to him)

"I'm so glad that we've survived the hurricane." Gwen said

Duncan chuckles & says "Me too."

Courtney raises her head up & says "Me three. And thank you Duncan for making me stay in your house for the hurricane."

"No problem Court."

(Then Courtney hugs Duncan comfortably while he hugs her back carefully while he was groaning in pain)

"By the way, since your house was destroyed, I guess we'll be living in a motel for a while." Courtney said while she was still hugging Duncan

"Maybe you're right.." Duncan chuckled while he was still hugging Courtney

Gwen was watching them hug which made her jealous but she snaps out of it & says "Oh forget it!" Then she hugs Duncan as well while he hugs her back as well

Duncan chuckled & says "Now that's what I'm talking about my favorite ladies!"

(Then all three of them laughed while they were hugging until the screen fades to black)

**The end! Like & review! Also R.I.P to all of the victims who died from Hurricane Sandy 7 years ago. May god bless them.. ;)**


End file.
